


You Stole A Pizza My Heart

by demonicbutterflies



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, One Sided Enemies to Lovers, absolute nightmare benny weir, asshole customer benny who never pays, don't worry sarah and benny AREN'T dating, ethan is just a dumbass, it's a pizza guy au cause that's how my life is in the year of our lord 2019, pizza delivery boy ethan, sweaterboy ethan morgan, writing pizza guy aus for a completely dead fandom :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2020-12-28 19:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonicbutterflies/pseuds/demonicbutterflies
Summary: The Pizza Paradise of Whitechapel was one of the most popular pizza places, always buzzing with life and populated with many the smitten teen taking their beloved on a date. However, on this particular Wednesday, Ethan Morgan was sitting motionless, staring at the company phone, that every Wednesday at precisely 6:02 PM would ring from Ethan’s least favorite customer ever.See, this customer never paid.





	1. If you're the pizza pie, then I'm the pizza sauce, because I'm all over you.

The Pizza Paradise of Whitechapel was one of the most popular pizza places, always buzzing with life and populated with many the smitten teen taking their beloved on a date. However, on this particular Wednesday, Ethan Morgan was sitting motionless, staring at the company phone, that every Wednesday at precisely 6:02 PM would ring from Ethan’s least favorite customer ever.

See, this customer_ never paid. _

How is this possible, you may ask? Ever since Pizza Paradise had instated that stupid rule that if the pizza is over 20 minutes late, then it is free, Ethan’s life had been a living hell. Usually he was very good at delivering the pizza on time- but this customer was wily. First, he never ordered the same thing, and he always put the most ridiculous toppings on the pies, sometimes even toppings he nor the underpaid chefs knew _ existed. _Second of all, he lived across town, so it was impossible to deliver the pizza on time even if the pizza could be premade. Third- well, Ethan could remember the day he met this terrible customer of his. Unfortunately, it was ingrained in his mind at this point. 

Ethan had only had the after-school job for a couple days at that point. It was a chilly Wednesday (as always). It was 6:23 PM on the dot, and on this particular day the customer had ordered a simple cheese pizza. What should have been a routine delivery was derailed by the fact that the house was on the edge of town and thus Ethan had a hard time finding it. Checking the house number a final time, he rung the doorbell. From within the house, he heard the sound of laughter and what sounded like a horror movie, then a muffled “I’LL GET IT” along with the sound of, concerningly, crashing and a cat’s angry yowling (Ethan, by the way, NEVER saw a cat anywhere near the residence the countless times he had delivered to this house) before the door flung open, narrowly avoiding Ethan’s face, revealing the most beautiful boy Ethan had ever seen. The details registered themselves into his brain one by one, burning into his synapses forever: Tousled brown hair. Striking deep green eyes. Around his age. Lips- lips that were currently speaking. His eyebrow was also quirking up- clearly he had asked Ethan for something and he had been too caught up in gawking at this perfect stranger to notice. Ethan shook his head to clear it, then asked meekly, “Um, what did you say?”

The boy leaned against the door-frame in a show of overconfidence that seemed rehearsed and backfired on itself immediately. The boy was cute enough for this action to be lovable instead of cocky on anyone else. His eyebrow quirked up to impossibly new heights. Ethan was possibly mesmerized. “Like what you see?”

“I- I- um I,” Ethan stuttered, then tried again, glancing at the quickly becoming cold pizza box in his hand he had forgotten he was holding. “Uh. Pizza for Benny Weird?” He hadn’t meant for it to come out as a question and mentally face-palmed. 

“Ah. That says Benny Weir, my good man. And you came while we’re watching _ March of the Eternal Time Zombies Three: The Undeadening! _Wanna join us?”

Ethan was instantly reminded of a golden retriever puppy. The mixing of grandiosity with regular teenage slang was jarring to say the least, and the boy was dressed in the geekiest of fashions, looking exactly like the type of person to watch _ March of the Eternal Time Zombies Three _ on a Wednesday night. However, Ethan was also the type of person to watch _ March of the Eternal Time Zombies Three _ on a Wednesday night. Unfortunately, he had more deliveries to cover, and the time spent just trying to find Benny’s house meant less time to dawdle between deliveries. And also- “ _ we’re _”? Who else-

The hottest girl Ethan had ever seen walked up to the two boys. What the hell, had Ethan walked into a hidden model district of Whitechapel that only contained lab-raised angel experiments? “Benny, what’s taking so long? Come on, it’s your turn to choose the movie and I can only put up with this junk for so long, especially if you’re not even there to suffer with me” she whined, and Ethan instantly hated her. Because it was clear to him- these two beautiful teens were dating. And this girl must love this boy very much if she was willing to watch _ March _.

The boy clutched his chest like a southern grandma would clutch her pearls when she hears her grandkids curse. “Sarah!” he gasped, scandalized. “_ March of the Eternal Time Zombies Three: The Undeadening! _written and directed by Richard “Dick” O’ Rian, released in 1983 to a box office total of $34 dollars is NOT junk. It’s- it’s-” At this the boy seemed to be at a loss for words to describe the movie. After all the movie was-

“The liquid at the bottom of the trash can. The banana you find under your bed that started growing an alien lifeform. The cry of thousands of souls, begging to be released, from the mighty reign of _ March of the Eternal Time Zombies Three: The Undeadening!” _ intoned Ethan, surprising himself. But any geek knew that movie was beyond trash- it reached levels that were enough to frighten even the most casual of moviegoers. In short, it was awesome. 

Benny cackled, throwing his head back and almost letting go of the door-frame, nearly toppling over. “That’s right! Sarah, this movie is not mere _ junk. _ Why would you desecrate it’s unholy name like that? My new friend here gets it- Sarah, I think we’ve got a geek on our hands. Hey-” at this he spun to Ethan and clasped him on the soldier- “Stay for the movie! You can even have some of the pizza.”

Ethan sputtered. “I uh…” he tried to explain, suddenly nervous again for no reason with the full lighthouse beam of Benny’s attention upon him, “I still have… deliveries.”

“Oh.” Benny frowned, then took the pizza from him. “Next time then. And given it’s-” Benny checked his (Battlestar Galactica themed) watch, “six twenty-FIVE PM, I don’t owe you a CENT. Away with thee, agent of the Bourgeoisie! Benny Weir wins AGAIN!” And with that, he slammed the door in Ethan’s stunned face. 

Ethan zoned back in with the sound of the phone ringing, jarring the still back of the restaurant. The clock read 6:02 pm exactly- it was go time. And this time, Ethan was going to deliver that pizza, and deliver it _ on time- _ he couldn’t handle any more money being taken from his already sparse paycheck. Ethan picked up the phone with a smile- the smile of victory.


	2. I have a crust on you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny throws a wrench in Ethan's plans.

Ten minutes later, after making the chef very mad at him by insisting on moving a new order to the front, especially one as ludicrous as salad pizza with squid and sausage (what the FUCK?) Ethan was out the door and making good time. The cheese pizza had already been pre-made, but since it was a salad pizza, the pizza had to be rebaked with the lettuce and stuff already in it. So Ethan was running a little later than intended, but it was okay since he was turning onto the street already- and FUCK. He stopped the car suddenly when he saw a gray blur streak past him. Whatever, probably unimportant. He eased the car up to the house, checking his watch- the time was 6:17, making him a whole five minutes early to deliver the pizza. He was getting that money for sure today. The door burst open and a frazzled Benny came out. He was shouting something, and pacing around agitatedly. His hair, usually a mess, was an even bigger mess than usual, like he had just woken up. Unfortunately for Ethan, he still looked cute. Ethan grabbed the pizza and swung the car door open, now able to hear what Benny was shouting: “MISSILE LAUNCHER! MISSILE LAUNCHEEERR WHERE ARE YOU! MISSY COME BACK I HAVE TREATS FOR YOU!”  
Confusing. Benny shook a plastic bag full of small brown nuggets that resembled pet treats. He swung it around haphazardly, nearly hitting Ethan in the face. “Oh, fu- Oh, hey! Pizza guy! Wassuuuupp!”  
Typical. Benny didn’t even know Ethan’s name while a great chunk of Ethan’s time was taken up by cursing the Weir family name or daydreaming about Benny’s eyes- not that he’d ever admit that. “Um. I have the pizza here if you wanna give me the money- It’s 6:17,” Ethan announced proudly. Benny waved him off.  
“Yeah, yeah, give me a second- Rory’s cat just ran off.”  
“Rory’s cat?”  
Benny nodded. “Girls like a sensitive guy.”  
“Missile Launcher!?”  
“Girls also like a tough guy.”  
Ethan suddenly remembered the gray streak that had ran past his car. “Is your cat gray by any chance?”  
“Rory’s cat, and yeah, gray with white stripes- why? Did you see her?”  
Ethan nodded. “Yeah, she went over-” Ethan pointed, “There.” They spotted the small, disgruntled cat under the porch of the house next door that had been for sale for years now. She hissed at them. “Nice cat,” Ethan commented.  
“Yeah, I have no idea what Rory does with her. But I’m supposed to be taking care of her while he’s away, so-” Benny gestured helplessly towards the cat. He attempted to edge under the porch, but it was clear he was too tall and would not, under any circumstances, be able to fit. His efforts only caused his shirt to ride up, causing Ethan to blush, hoping he could blame it on the chilly Canadian air. Benny turned to Ethan. “You!”  
Ethan started, afraid he’d been caught staring at the small pale section of skin between Benny’s shirt and low-rise jeans. “Huh?”  
“You! You’re small enough, you can fit under this porch? Can you pleeeeeease get this dumb cat? Pizza guy, I am begging you.”  
Ethan shook his head wildly. “No, I am NOT crawling under that porch filled with rats and spiders and whatnot, no way in hell! Just take your disgusting pizza, give me the money along with a GENEROUS tip, so I can LEAVE!” Benny leveled those sad puppy eyes at him. He shook his head resolutely. The puppy eyes intensified, and before he knew it, Ethan was ducking under the porch, which he fit into effortlessly. Figures.  
“Stupid attractive dumb customers… stupid handsome guys who can’t take care of a cat to save their life… Of course this would happen to me…” Ethan muttered angrily, shuffling under the dusty porch, shaking the treat bag like the dumbass he was. “IDIOT-”  
“What was that?” Benny called from where he was waiting safely on the walkway up to the house, instead of braving the rats and spiders and whatnot for someone else’s cat.  
“I SAID YOU’RE AN IDIOT,” Ethan called back, almost hitting his head on the wood ceiling of the porch. The stupid cat hissed at him. Ethan hissed back for good measure. The cat, appropriately cowed, did not protest when Ethan scooped her up, although he did receive a small unintentional scratch for his trouble. Ethan did his awkward side shuffle back towards the light, holding the cat up to his jacket. The cat had the audacity to purr. He handed back the cat to Benny with as much anger as one holding a cat could possess. “Here,” he grumbled.  
“Missy!” Benny cried. The cat yowled at him, apparently liking Ethan more than Benny. “You’re back! Daddy missed you so much, yes he did-” Missile Launcher took a swipe at Benny’s nose, to which Ethan smiled a bit at. Despite himself, he stroked Missy’s smooth fur, getting out some of the cobwebs from under the porch. The cat calmed down under his touch, and her growls turned to low purrs. Benny looked at Ethan with wonder. “Hey! She likes you, and Missy doesn’t like anyone! What’s your name, oh pizza guy with the magic touch?”  
“Ethan Morgan. And it’s pretty simple, you’re just not supposed to hold a cat like that.” Ethan adjusted Benny’s grip for him. “Can I have my money now?”  
“Oh, uh, that.” Benny held the cat with one hand while he looked through his pockets. “Uhhh.”  
“Where’s your girlfriend, does she have money?” Ethan pressed, now growing irritated.  
“Girlfriend?” Benny shot Ethan a weird look, like he was the one currently holding a cat and shaking his pockets wildly. “I don’t have a girlfriend.”  
“You broke up with Sarah?”  
“Me?” Benny laughed incredulously. “Dating Sarah? Oh, come on. Like I’m even anywhere near her league- and plus, Sarah has a girlfriend. I know I’m hot, but I’m no homewrecker. I’m into the dudes and ladies, but Sarah’s a no-go. I’m single and ready to mingle, baby.”  
“That’s a lot of information to be sharing with a stranger,” Ethan muttered, electing to ignore the word baby. His heart jumped a little, beating faster with foolish hope. I’m into the dudes and ladies….  
Benny bumped his shoulder companionably. “Ah, come on Ethan! We’re no strangers! You just saved Rory’s cat, and my ass! We’re like, best friends at this point.”  
“Just give me the money so I can go.”  
Benny smiled and checked his watch. “Actually, it’s 6:25 now.”  
“What! I- I got here at 6:17! That’s five whole minutes before 6:22! Give me the money!”  
“Well, now it’s three whole minutes after 6:25! I don’t owe you a cent! Nothing, zilch, nada!”  
“That- that’s unfair! I saved your CAT for you!”  
“Well did you give me the pizza beforehand? I don’t think so! Maybe next time you save someone’s cat, and that’s not even my cat by the way, you should do the whole transaction thing first!” Benny grabbed the pizza out of Ethan’s shocked hands. He didn’t do anything to prevent it, he was so shook. “Here’s a tip- get here faster next time, try the back road instead of the main road, gets busy this time of day. You’re welcome. Seeya!” And with that, he bounded up the stairs to his house, taking them three steps at a time before slamming the door.  
Ethan had not moved during this time, nor had his mouth closed from the gape it was in. He slowly closed his mouth, found his voice again, and shouted, “YEAH OKAY, ENJOY YOUR STUPID PIZZA ASSHOLE! I HOPE YOUR DUMB CAT RIPS OUT YOUR NOSE SO YOU DON’T HAVE TO SMELL THAT DISGUSTING COMBINATION OF SALAD, SQUID, AND SAUSAGE!” He may have stomped his feet while saying so. The house outside the street’s curtains opened and an elderly woman peeked her head out. She did not look happy. Ethan stomped his foot one last time before going back into the car and slamming the door as hard as Benny had, still muttering angrily as he peeled away from Orchard Park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pleased to announce i don't have rights. thank you for the kind comments. <3 please comment if you want more


	3. Sorry if this is cheesy....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan figures it out with help from a friend.

Erica pressed her hands together in prayer position and exhaled in the classic “boi” pose. “Ethan. Ethan, Ethan, Ethan… you are such a loser.”  
Ethan slumped down even more miserably. He was currently drowning his feelings out with the chocolate milkshake in front of him, his second of the night. “I know! It’s pathetic.”  
Erica was another delivery girl, but somehow she made the dorky firetruck red shirt and hat combo look hot. After months of knowing her, Ethan barely knew anything about her except that her name was Erica Jones and she was dating someone. Ethan pushed the milkshake away, then snatched it back on second thought. They weren’t helping, but they were certainly doing something. Erica watched him pitilessly. “Aren’t you lactose-intolerant?” Ethan sipped as angrily as a person could sip a chocolate milkshake in retort. The drink would be hell on his insides but in the moment, so, so worth it. Erica rolled her eyes. “Look dork, there’s gotta be something you can do. Change your shift time maybe.”  
Ethan shook his head. “I can’t, this is the only time I’m available and I need this job for my college fund. So I can’t exactly blow off this job like you always do, leaving me to do all the work.”  
“Make the pizza beforehand?”  
“Can’t,” Ethan grouched, “He always orders the weirdest and most disgusting pizzas, and it’s different every time… Like last time it was squid, sausage, and salad… and the other time it was red onions, red peppers, and rutabaga… I thought he was becoming vegetarian but I guess not...”  
Erica picked at her short fingernails with a disinterested air, only half paying attention. “Does he only order toppings that start with the same letter?”  
“Um, I mean… I mean, I guess… Like three weeks ago he ordered quinoa and quahog and I had to be the one to tell him we didn’t have those things, so of course he didn’t pay me…”  
“Q, R, then S? Is he going in alphabetical order?”  
“No, no, that’s- that’s crazy. Why would he…?” Ethan stood up and raced to the receipt book, knocking over the empty milkshake glass as he did so. “The first week he ordered a plain cheese pizza… but then after that he got anchovies… then bacon, black olives, bell pepper, BBQ sauce, beef, buffalo chicken, and broccoli… then carrots, chi- Oh my god he’s ordering them in alphabetical order.” He slammed the book closed. “Erica, you’re a genius. Remind me to tell our boss to give you a raise.”   
Erica was texting her unknown datemate. She glanced up briefly then resumed texting. “Huh? Yeah, yeah, I’m the best, I get it. Anyway, I have to go. Cover my shift? ‘Kay, thanks, bye!” And then she was pulling on her leather jacket and leaving for the third time that week. Ethan, normally pissed off at this, was instead thankful, because now he got to plan. And this time, the plan was foolproof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short update before the big confrontation :)


	4. I’m melting for you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan’s finally figured it all out, but Benny has one final trick up his sleeve.

Ethan checked himself over one last time. Pizza? Check. Hiding place? Check. A good twenty minutes before 6:02? Check. He was currently huddled under the porch of the house next door, because it made a good hiding place, damnit. He blew a cobweb out of his eyes and gripped the disgusting ribs, red beans, red pepper flakes, and red onion pizza. Tapping his foot agitatedly, because it had fallen asleep, he checked his watch again and resisted the urge to check on the pizza. The smell made him feel sick. Did Benny actually eat these pizzas? And how? What did he do with them? How long was this going to take…

He spotted movement at the curtains. An old lady peered out before closing the windows again. It was a surprisingly temperate day, but Ethan preferred the cold to this. At least the pizza wouldn’t get cold, he mused, sweat dripping down his face. He checked his watch again. It was go time. Back at the Pizza Paradise, Erica picked up the phone and jotted down the order, mmmhmming him while he said, “Yeah, can I get a tomato, Tabasco, tofu, tuna, turmeric, and turnip pizza? Make it a large. Thank you, you have twenty minutes or you’re-” He was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. 

Ethan stood sweating at the door. He had just received the text from Erica, saying dorkzilla had ordered the pizza. Benny opened the door slowly in surprise. He breathed out a surprised huffy sigh.

“Huh. You’re early.”

Ethan offered up the pizza proudly. “One disgusting, horrifying tomato, Tabasco, tofu, tuna, turmeric, and turnip pizza. A large.”

Benny made no move to take the pizza. “How did you- where did you-”

“I figured it out. Alphabetical order, right? There’s no way you actually eat these.”

Benny nodded, studying Ethan like he was suddenly more interesting than he let on. “Yeah… y’know, that was just a stupid bet by Rory. A science experiment, if you will. And all experiments need a control, and control variables. That’s why I always called at the same time. First it was just to prove a point, and then I realized the pizza guy was really cute and it’s funny to see him mad. Plus, it’s free pizza. Good job, man. Wanna share the pizza?”

Ethan shook his head vehemently, resolutely ignoring the second part of that statement. “You couldn’t pay me to eat that pizza. Which you don’t. And you never do.” 

Benny leaned against the door in a mirror of the first time they had met. “Good point. So you’re smart, you’re good-looking, you’re snarky- wanna go out on a date?”

Ethan sputtered at this unpredictable turn of events. He almost fumbled the pizza before narrowing his eyes at Benny suspiciously. “Wait- are you just trying to make me late again?”

Benny laughed. “Maybe. But the date offer is serious! And I promise we won’t have pizza.” 

Ethan, to his shame, considered it. He really did. Maybe he’d finally stop pining after stupid pizza customers and have a boyfriend for the first time. Take that, Erica. He turned as bright red as his hat. “Um… um…” To avoid answering he shoved the pizza box at Benny. “Pay me.”

“Damn. Pushy.” Benny smiled a wolfish grin at him. “I like it.” Ethan rolled his eyes. His face had not cooled down. It was now hotter than the pizza. Benny turned around and strolled back into his house to grab his wallet. He spun around and jumped back to the doorway, then dramatically opened the wallet to peruse the contents. He bypassed the dollar bills and pulled out a card. With a flourish, he took the pizza box and handed Ethan the card. Ethan stared at it. 

“What is this.”

Benny tapped the card. “That, my friend, is a punch card. This is my fiftieth pizza, which means I get it for free.” Benny leaned against the doorway and smiled at him expectantly.

Ethan looked at the card.

Then he looked at Benny. Benny’s smile slipped down nervously.

Then he looked at the pizza.

Then he looked at the card. It was fraying, an ancient promotion Ethan was unaware even existed. Forty-nine holes had been punched out from the cardstock, leaving one more. The phone number wasn’t even accurate anymore. 

Then he looked at Benny. Benny was beginning to think he had crossed a line.

Then he looked at the pizza a final time. A drop of sweat beaded down Benny’s face.

Then he looked at the card. The annoying pizza shaped mascot stared back at him.

Then he looked at Benny.

Without a word, Ethan opened up the pizza box. The smell of turnips and turmeric wafted into the air. Benny’s mouth began salivating. Ethan lifted the pizza carefully, then threw it into Benny’s face, beans and all. A red mess dripped down Benny’s striped shirt. Benny’s eyes were closed and he did not move. The scene resembled a crime scene, like an axe murderer had gone crazy, leaving Tabasco and tofu in his wake. Ethan delicately deposited the now empty pizza box into Benny’s hands and walked down the steps, got into the car, and drove away, leaving Benny standing there with his pizza box and the pizza spread out over the porch steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey go join my groupchat on tumblr!!! im really on a roll here huh, a new chapter a day!


	5. A peace-za offering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, we're at the end!

It was possible Ethan had maybe overreacted.

Just a bit. Like, a tiny smidge. 

As it turned out, he was compensated for the punch card. And the Pizza Paradise had ended its 20 minutes or it’s free promotion. 

And Benny Weir had not called for three weeks. 

Every Wednesday, Ethan stared at the phone and sighed wistfully like a crazy person who had fallen in love with an asshole customer who never paid them. And had recently had a pizza dumped on him. Erica told him he probably wasn’t calling because he was no longer getting the pizzas for free. But who would want a pizza from a guy who, instead of rejecting a date offer, straight up yeeted a pizza into their face? Why did his love interests always work out like this? First, that girl at the party had turned out to be his cousin, then this hot boy was an asshole whom he’d dumped a pizza on…

He was drinking another chocolate milkshake against all his doctor’s warnings when the door chimed and Sarah walked in. Erica practically leaped up from behind the counter and kissed her cheek. For the first time ever, Ethan saw her smile rather than the perpetual scowl she always seemed to have. Sarah beamed and grabbed Erica’s face, pinning her there so she could lean up on her tippy-toes and plant a kiss right on her mouth. Ethan’s jaw dropped.

“Wait… you’re dating Sarah?!”

Erica blinked. “How do you know Sarah?”

“I, uh, delivered pizza to her once. At Benny’s house.”

Sarah turned to Ethan in shock. “Oh my god! You’re the delivery guy Benny’s always talking about!”

Ethan turned pink. “Always talking about?” he asked bashfully. 

“Yeah! He’s got it bad for you. He’s always talking about your soulful brown eyes or whatever.  _ Oh, Ethan, you stole a pizza my heart….” _ She laughed. 

“More like he stole pizzas. He never pays for any of the pizzas I’ve delivered him!”

Sarah opened up her purse. “Oh! That reminds me! Benny asked me to drop this off at the Pizza Paradise.” She took out a gigantic wad of cash and pushed it towards Ethan. He took it with shaky hands and quickly added it up in his mind. Sure enough, it was enough money to cover all the pizzas he had delivered, including the one he had thrown at Benny. Ethan stared at all the money in his hands. It was enough for him to quit his job entirely.

“I-I,” he said.

Erica rolled her eyes. “This is almost romantic,” she commented. With that, she sashayed out towards her car. 

Ethan stared at the wad of cash in reverence before looking up at Sarah. “If he likes me so much, then why hasn’t he called or anything?” he demanded. 

“I seem to recall someone threw a pizza on someone.” Ethan turned red. She leaned in conspiratorially. “He’s still got it bad for you though. Ethan, go get your mans.”

On the fourth consecutive Wednesday, Ethan Morgan got a plain cheese pizza, quit his job, hung up the stupid red Pizza Paradise hat up for good, and drove to 19 Orchard Park. Nervously, he rang the doorbell and waited. It was 6:23 on the dot. 

The door opened slowly. Benny’s green eyes peeked out. “I uh, didn’t order any pizza.” He eyed Ethan dubiously. “You’re not going to throw that at me, are you?”

Ethan sighed. “No. I actually came to apologize.” He lifted the pizza towards Benny. Benny flinched a little. “It’s a peace offering.”

Benny giggled a little. “A peace-za offering?” Ethan suddenly had the urge to throw the pizza at him again. This time, he resisted. But only barely.

Benny took the pizza from Ethan. “Actually, it’s me that should be apologizing. Never paying for all those pizzas was kind of an asshole move. Especially after you helped me get back the cat I purposefully let out…”

Ethan’s eyes widened. “You did that on PURPOSE?!”

Benny waved a hand and said, “The point is, maybe I deserved a pizza in the face. But it’s fine! Let’s just let bygones be bygones. Did you get the money?”

Ethan nodded. “And I quit my job.”

Benny raised an eyebrow. “You quit?”

“Yeah, the job sucked anyway.” Ethan tugged at his shirt, a nervous habit. “Too many customers not paying,” he added meaningfully. Benny looked away sheepishly before turning his attention on Ethan yet again.

“So… have you thought of an answer to my question?”

It was Ethan’s turn to look away. “What question?” he asked, purposefully playing dumb. His hands screwed up his shirt then unscrewed it back again.

Benny waggled his eyebrows. “Believe it or not, having a pizza thrown in my face is not the worst reaction I’ve gotten to asking someone out.”

“Ah. That question. So the offer still stands?” Ethan looked up at Benny. “Yes. But we are not having pizza, especially if you’re ordering.”

“Aw. But I was hoping you’d come in and share this pizza with me,” Benny said in mock sadness, holding up the pizza tantalizingly. “I got it for free.”

Ethan rolled his eyes and stepped into the house. “I guess that can be arranged.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please harass me at queerbennyweir. maybe send me writing prompts idk. ill write anything as long as it aint straight

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @queerbennyweir for my mbav sideblog, while my main is @demonicbutterflies. don't be afraid to message me! let's bond over long gone kid's tv shows of the early 2010s together.


End file.
